spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates
Version 1.2 1.2.1 - 7th December 2012 *New missions and Battles *New Creature and Artifacts Cards *New PVP Leader Boards *See PVP stats in your Profile *New Region system 1.2 Patch A - 14th Dec 2012 *Battle decks limited to two identical cards *Rank A and higher more Battle Point efficient. *Improved base stats and enhancement bonuses for Rank A and higher cards *Card balance adjustments Version 1.3 1.3 - 22nd December 2012 *Daily leader Board Rewards for top ranked player *Support for PVE and PVP events. *Performance improvements *Bug fixes **Chest drops now always reward cards **Can sacrifice max level cards 1.3 Patch A - 12th Jan 2013 *Improved stats for Artifacts *Creature cards balance adjustments 1.3 Patch B - 19th Jan 2013 *Greater rewards for higher level players *Fewer points for battling much weaker opponents *Increased rewards for higher BP deck battles 1.3 Patch C - 30th Jan 2013 *Doubled Coin and XP rewards from Battle *Increased starting BP by 40 *Decreased Coin costs for Skill Upgrades 1.3 Patch D - 6th February 2013 *Attack and Health up by factor of 4 *Mission ebergy costs adjusted Version 1.3.1 1.3.1 - 9th February 2013 *Additional library sorting options (Attack, Health, Battle Points) *Mission box relocated *More support for PVP *Bug fixes *Performance improvements 1.3.1 Patch B - 21st March 2013 *Cheaper skill upgrades *More Energy and Battle Points for levels and skills *Shadow Poison temporarily replaced with Strength Stealer for Shadow Dragon 1.3.1 Patch C - 6th April 2013 *PVP rewards formula adjusted: greater rewards if you beat someone stronger than you. 1.3.1 Patch D - 9th April 2013 *PVP rewards formula adjusted: Level and Battle Points now determine victory points. Version 1.4 1.4 - 24th April 2013 *Stats for max-enhanced "Skill" and "Veteran" Rank C cards have been reduced from 1.8x to 1.5x, in most cases. 1.4 Patch B - 3rd May 2013 *Defensive victories no longer issues PvP points or coins. This means if another player attacks you, you will not receive PvP points or coins for winning Version 1.5 1.5 - *Magic orders (Abyssal, Ethereal, Primal) now have strengths and weaknesses against each other *Invite new friends to your Spell Ring for excusive rewards and combat bonuses *Support for new future abilities *Support for B and C evolutions in the future 1.5 Patch A - 23rd May *New Evolution Ranks. C and B cards are now evolvable. *Abilities now have Ranks (I, II, III and IV). Higher ranks have higher Proc chance. *Spell ring bonus increased to 5% *Beyond the Gate cards Priomor and Lukine Mantle stats adjusted. *Spectral Falcon ability temporarily removed due to bug. 1.5 Patch B - 1.5 Patch C - 13th June *Previously announced Evolution, Ability, and Card changes rolled out. *Cumulative evolution coming in next update. Version 1.5.1 1.5.1 - 4th July 2013 *Cumulative evolution introduced *New title screen *New loading screens with lore info *UI improvements 1.5.1 patch A *Some issues with game not working on Android fixed Category:Trivia Category:Spellstorm